Stop Denying It
by DreamWings231
Summary: Russell finally got Cara on his side about John and Stephen's relationship. Now all they have to do is get them together.


"Cara, stop denying it, don't be stupid."

"Russell, for the last time, what you're saying is idiotic."

"No it's not, just listen to me when I say that there's a heavy amount of sexual tension between Stephen and John!"

Cara just rubbed her temple at the Asian's assumption between her boyfriend and friend, "I am not believing it. You're right about the tension that happens sometimes but sexual?"

"Yes! They had mouth to mouth! Why can't you just see it! Also I say they're better off with each other." At that statement, Cara glared at Russell, "Not that you and John weren't good for each other."

"Are you basically saying that John and I should break up so that he would get together with a guy?"

Russell raised his hands up in a lame attempt for defense, "You don't have to say like it's a bad idea. Besides, you have to admit, you and John have a lot of problems with talking about your emotions."

The superior telepath looked away and admitted, "John and I were never the greatest with emotions in the first place but we do have a middle ground with each other."

"Yes, and those two also have some kind of connection too. I still think it's mostly sexual but really, two guys who fight often can sometimes led to hate sex."

"You did not just suggest hate sex."

The male just shut his mouth but commented telepathically, _'You're thinking about them doing it, aren't you.'_

_'You're putting a lot of thought into this. Almost like you want them together so that you'll be apart of a triad.'_

_'Oh please, I bet John would be really possessive of Stephen and Stephen would be all flustered.'_

_'That sounds fun to watch.__'_

_'You're not denying it, I convinced you, didn't I.'_

_'I'm not against your odd shipping, I'm just curious if you're right. So let's see if you're right.' _

_'Alright, let's play cupid. So, you know about shipping.'_

* * *

><p>"Okay Stephen, I think it's time you learn to fight from a great telekinetic that you love."<p>

The sixteen year old jokingly looked around, "A great telekinetic? That I love? Nope, don't see anyone of the sort."

"Yeah right, you know how awesome I am," Russell replied, taking off his shirt when they got to the ring, "Now let's see what you got."

The two started their match, swinging punches, blocking, teleporting. When Russell pinned Stephen down on his stomach, he sat on the younger's lower back, "You need a lot more practice, Stephen." At the corner of his eye, he spotted Cara and John entering the room, "Hey guys."

Cara nodded in acknowledgement as she subtly glanced at John staring at a shirtless Russell saddling a sweaty Stephen.

"Russell, how about you go take a break," John offered and took off his shirt, "I'll train Stephen."

"If you say so," Russel replied as he got off of Stephen and the tried duo grabbed their water bottles. Russell and Cara watched John and Stephen form their stances and began to spare. _'You don't seem as mad as I thought you would be. What, you have a soft spot for gay boys?'_

_'I'm not mad, I gave more thought about it and I think that Stephen would fall in love with John if he never met me. Also, back in my old school, I would see these two boys together, sneaking away from class and smiling at each other, and in the hallways, lingering glances.'_

_'You creepily watched two guys back in high school.'_

_'You creepily watched John and Stephen's sexual tension.'_

_'Please, you're enjoying the show.'_

The observers watched as Stephen ended up pinned to ground on his back by the shirtless man. John had Stephen's wrists held together in one hand above the younger's head, the other supporting his body as his knees were on either side of Stephen's hips.

The blonde took his time catching his breath, "Not bad, you still need improvement but not bad." Up close to the brunette's face, he noticed the brunette's red cheeks darken and chuckled, "Enjoying the view?"

Despite his scarlet colored cheeks, Stephen laughed, "You wish."

_'You're not complaining,'_ John telepathically voiced, _'I take it you like the position.'_

_'It's not everyday I get two shirtless, hot,'_ Stephen's eyes widened when his mind slipped out that last word. John's eyes slightly widened too but then smirked at Stephen's rushed thoughts. _'I just called you hot. Uh, I uh. Not that you're not hot! You are! I mean you're really, good looking and attractive. Not that I'm attractive to you.'_

John let go of Stephen's wrists and crawled off of the nervous boy, 'Stephen.'

"You are attractive and I do like you. I, I mean as a friend of course," Stephen stuttered as he sat up properly, "There's you and Cara. Then there's me so we shouldn't be anything but friends and, and."

"Stephen," John interrupted before the other can continue his cute rambling, "Cara and I aren't together. Not anymore, we talked about it earlier. Either way, there's really no reason to freak out in the first place."

"You're not? It's not?" Processing what John said, Stephen rubbed the back of his neck, "You're okay with me calling you hot?"

Slowly leaning closer, John replied, "If you're okay with me calling you babe."

Slightly speechless, the brunette quietly uttered, "What?"

"I like you, Stephen. A lot actually, after everything that happened."

Uncertain and completely confused, Stephen asked, "Is it because of when you saved me from drowning?"

John chuckled, "The kiss helped and I would be happy to give you one when you're not dying."

Stephen smiled, "I would like that."

The pair leaned closer, shutting their eyes close and brushed their lips together. John cupped the younger's cheek and slowly laid him down the mat as Stephen looped his arms around the blonde's bare neck.

Quietly leaving the room, Russell smirked, _'We're pretty good cupids, aren't we.'_

_'I talked to John about his feelings with Stephen,' Cara stated, 'All you did was make him jealous by sitting on Stephen's butt.'_

_'It worked didn't it.' _

* * *

><p>I am so happy that I finished this! There need to be more StephenJohn fanfics! Besides, after seeing the last episode there wasn't as mush of them talking as I hoped for but instead I saw John caring for Charlotte and it was really cute and giving me ideas of John and Stephen being parent figures to Charlotte.

Hope you guys like this, please non-yaoi lovers don't hate.

Please review!


End file.
